Sementes Lançadas
by Ned Arons
Summary: Uma visão do que aconteceu alguns meses depois do final da série de manga. Com muitas surpresas!
1. Sementes Lançadas

Sementes lançadas

Um conto baseado nos quadrinhos Escrito por Ned Arons

De "Vídeo Girl Ai"

Data da história original: 15 de agosto de 1989

Data do conto: 20 de outubro de 2003

Capitulo 1

"Doce amanhecer"

Vamos lá, Youta, seu preguiçoso! Levanta!

Apoiando seu pé na lateral da cama, Ai Amano puxa o lençol em que Youta estava enrolado com toda a força. Ele gira e desaba do outro lado da cama com um estrondo.

- Iau! Ai, ai, ai... O quê foi isso?

- Como assim o quê foi? Quer chegar atrasado novamente na escola?

Pulando por cima da cama e caindo em pé ao lado do pobre Moteuchi caído ao chão, Ai se agacha e, encosta seu nariz ao dele. Com um sorriso sarcástico e olhar desdenhoso, ela quase que sussurra para Youta.

- Já lhe disse que esse ano você não vai repetir no colégio de forma alguma. EU não vou deixar!

Levantando-se, Ai Amano agora esta com uma expressão ameaçadora enquanto grita.

- Agora... ANDE LOGO PORQUE VOCÊ ESTA ATRASADO!

- Ai... Tá certo, tudo bem!... Já estou me trocando!

Youta pula com uma perna só enquanto tenta vestir a calça. Enquanto tentava fazer esse malabarismo, ele tropeça no tapete do quarto e caí de cara no chão. Estatelado e gemendo no chão, ele nem percebeu que esta com seu bumbum, convenientemente protegido por uma cueca cinza-claro, amostra e arrebitado para cima. Amano sorri.

- Você me fazer tentação com suas partes mais tenras não irá lhe ajudar. Hé, hé.

- Ai! Olha o respeito!

Levantando-se ainda meio tonto, Youta pega sua camisa e começa a brigar com ela para conseguir vesti-la.

Um olhar de ternura se estampa no rosto de Ai Amano enquanto reflete

- "É um bobo mesmo... mas é o meu bobo...".

Aproximando-se de Youta que esta quase pronto, ela fica com uma cara de marota, mas com um lindo sorriso sincero.

- Olha, aqui esta o almoço que fiz para você.

- Ai, meu Deus...

- O quê?

- Ahn?... A-ai meu Deus! Como deve estar gostoso! Hé, hé.

- Hmmm... bom...

Youta pega seu almoço, dá um beijinho no rosto de Ai e, antes de passar pela batente da porta, olha para o relógio-calendário da parede para ver quanto tempo ele esta atrasado. Youta então sai do quarto e começa a caminhar pelo corredor quando, repentinamente, para estático.

Youta volta lentamente até o quarto para confirmar algo que ele viu de relance. Ai Amano nem percebe que Youta retornou ao quarto, já que ela esta muito distraída, feliz da vida ajeitando seu ninho de amor.

- "Nossa, como estou feliz! Faz apenas quatro meses que estamos juntos, desde o dia em que me tornei humana, mas foram os momentos mais felizes de minha vida! Chego a pensar que vou morrer intoxicada de tanta felicidade!".

Assim que passa pela porta, Youta olha para o relógio e, à medida que se conscientiza do fato que lhe passou desapercebido, uma nuvem de mau humor começa a se formar em sua mente.

- Ahn-ham!

Voltando a realidade, Ai Amano escuta um pigarro logo atrás dela. Quando ela se virá, vê Youta encostado na batente da porta do quarto. Ela não percebe de momento seu sorriso sarcástico e olhar pesado.

- Ué? Esqueceu algo, Youta?

- Você podia me confirmar às horas e a data?

De início Amano parece duvidar de seus ouvidos. Ela deve ter escutado errado. Mas logo em seguida ela franze o cenho e seu rosto adquire uma expressão brava em seu rosto.

- O QUÊ! Você vai se atrasar mais ainda só pra isso? Ficou tapado de vez? Já disse que já passa das oito e meia da manhã de domingo! Se por causa desse seu pouco causo o professor não deixar você entrar na sala de aula, eu vou ...

Ai de repente para como se tivesse levado uma pancada na nuca. Rapidamente ela se aproxima do relógio e, como para se certificar de que esta acordada, passa a ponta do dedo indicador no mostrador da data. Quase que num suspiro ela confirma para si mesma sua recente descoberta, embora incredulamente.

- Do-domingo?...

- É! Domingo!...

Com os olhos arregalados e olhando para o desconhecido, Amano começa a soar frio enquanto sente a presença de Youta crescer ameaçadoramente a suas costas.

- Eu, que dormia tranqüilamente... no sossego do meu lindo sono...

- A-ahn... Youta-kun... querido... hé, hé... olha...

- Fui arrancado... violentamente... e sem um BOM motivo!

- E-eu... quer dizer... m-me confundi...

- Ah! Confundiu-se?

- É...

- Ah, tá... bom, mas EU não vou me confundir!

Pulando em cima de Ai Amano, ele atraca-se com ela e se joga com ela em cima da cama. Com Ai deitada de bruços, ele segura os braços dela para trás numa chave.

Ai tenta se mexer, mas Youta esta bem em cima dela. Ele pega sua meia e amarra os pulsos dela.

- Por favor, Youta... foi sem querer... sinto muito.

- Agora não adianta. E vou dar o quê você merece!

- Não...

Ai se encolhe toda aguardando seu castigo. Youta se aproxima mais e leva sua cabeça próxima a da Amano, beija gentilmente abaixo da orelha de Ai e suspira em seu ouvido.

- Obrigado pelo almoço maravilhoso, meu anjo. Eu te amo.

- O quê? Oh, Youta... ahn? N-não Youta... você não vai... e-eu tenho que ajeitar o quarto... me-melhor depois ... mmmm...

Sua nuca começa a receber beijos carinhosos de Youta. Ele afasta a camisa dela até deixar seus ombros amostra e, calidamente, beija sua pele alva e límpida. Ai tenta se virar, mas a meia impede.

- Youta... me solta...

- Não... esse será seu pequeno castigo. Vou cariciá-la e amá-la e você vai ficar apenas quietinha! Hé, hé, hé.

- Ui, seu malvado!... Oh! Oh... s-seu...

Youta vai acariciando os braços desnudos de Ai, passando suas mãos levemente, com um toque sutil. Leva sua mão esquerda aos cabelos de Ai e lhe acaricia, estendendo o gesto até seu rosto. Ele sente o calor que as faces rosadas de Ai emitem ao seu toque. Ele vira o corpo dela e olha em seus olhos. Olhos vivos e brilhantes que tem um sorriso com a pureza da neve... Alva, pura e imaculada. Ele segura seu rosto enquanto ela o inclina, apoiando mais ainda seu rosto em sua mão. Ela fecha seus olhos para sentir a segurança e a força daquele homem que lhe entregou seus sentimentos mais puros e que já arriscou sua vida por ela mais de uma vez.

Abrindo novamente seus olhos, ela se depara com o olhar de Youta. Um olhar rico e terno.

- Eu te amo, Youta Moteuchi. Hoje e sempre...

- Oh, querida Ai-chan... não sei que fiz para receber você como dádiva, mas irei tomar conta de ti enquanto viver.

Com a mão direita, Youta desamarrara e tira a meia que seguravam os pulsos de Ai Amano. Eles então se enlaçam em um abraço carinhoso e prolongado, juntos em sua cama, em seu quarto e em sua casa, fazendo dessa manhã de domingo mais uma dos vários momentos maravilhosos de seu relacionamento. Momentos de felicidade que parecem anteceder um evento que eles nem se quer imaginam que possa estar á caminho de suas vidas, pois quase do outro lado da cidade em um estreito beco, um pequeno cachorro assiste uma cena inusitada. Pequenos relâmpagos saem de diversos locais do beco e começam a se concentrar nas áreas escuras.

Como qualquer cachorro, ele rosna para algo que ele pressente em um canto escuro do beco. Mas logo em seguida ele começa a ganir, intimidado pela força sobrenatural, pelo desconhecido que jaz a sua frente. Com o medo tomando conta de seu diminuto ser, ele se virá e sai correndo em disparada. E assim foi melhor porque ele não precisou presenciar um par de olhos que aos poucos surgem em meio às trevas. Sendo que um deles visivelmente mais cerrado do que o outro. Em meio à escuridão, o contorno de uma silhueta humana se forma. Aos poucos, como se a própria escuridão crescesse para além de seus limites, uma figura se projeta. Finalmente Louleck retorna ao nosso mundo. E uma marca que sobe por seu olho direito, dividindo sua sobrancelha em duas, indica que ele sofreu algum tipo de acidente.

... devo me apressar... tenho muitos "negócios" pendentes...

_Bom, esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. E mais surpresas irão acontecer nos próximos capítulos! _


	2. É um batráquio!

Capitulo 2

"É um batráquio!".

Depois da confusão do domingo de manhã, eles acabaram atrasando o café matinal.

Como eles acabaram tomando o desjejum muito tarde, eles ainda estavam sem fome quando chegou a hora do almoço. Youta achou que seria uma boa idéia se saíssem um pouco então. Ai se prontificou em levar seus almoços, caso eles ficassem com fome no meio do caminho. Penalizado, embora discretamente, Youta confirma que sim.

O Jovem casal sai de casa e se dirige para o trem que os leva até a próxima província. Com o tempo levemente mais ameno, eles não têm que se preocupar com blusas ou guarda-chuvas. Youta esta com uma calça cargo semi-bag combinando com sua camisa de manga curta de estampa florida. Esta usando um sider marrom escuro que combina com seu cinto. O cabelo é o mesmo estilo que Youta costuma usar, ou seja, topete arrepiado. Pensando no trajeto que pretende tomar para um parque de diversões, Youta anda um tanto quanto distraído. Ele escuta umas risadinhas femininas e levanta o olhar para ver do que se trata. Ele se depara com duas belas garotas que estão em frente a uma floricultura. Elas sorriem para Youta e lhe lançam um par de olhares sedutores, deixando bem explícito que o mediram de cima a baixo. Pego de surpresa, Youta fica lisonjeado, mas muito mais encabulado pela situação em si. Entretanto, antes mesmo que ele pudesse se recobrar do ocorrido, Youta sente uma pressão crescente em seu braço direito. Ele ia começar a reclamar quando repentinamente um estalo na sua cabeça faz ele se conscientizar de um perigo eminente. Lentamente, vira sua cabeça, já suando frio de medo, e se depara com seu receio materializado: Ai, com um olhar furioso, esta fitando no fundo de seus olhos!

Mesmo sendo um dia abafado, Youta sente um calafrio lhe percorrer por toda a sua espinha. Então ele sente ser puxado por Ai Amano e ela "cola" ao seu lado como que demarcando seu território, sua propriedade. Incapaz de reagir, ou se quer exprimir qualquer argumento, Youta concorda obedientemente. Enquanto se afastam, Ai olha de esguelha para as duas garotas por cima de seu ombro e, sentindo prazer, vê a cara de desapontamento e despeito de ambas. Ai então, com o braço que estava livre, no caso o direito, leva a sua mão até sua costa e faz um gesto obsceno. Pelo reflexo de um carro, Ai pode ver a expressão horrorizada de ambas seguida de indignação. Ai então sorri aliviada e feliz de si mesma.

- Qual é? Qual é a desse sorrisinho besta? Ainda tá pensando naquelas duas lambisgóias?

Novamente Youta foi traído por seus pensamentos. De fato ele ainda estava pensando na situação, mas não nas garotas. Na realidade, ele estava achando graça da reação de Ai-chan. Ele às vezes esquece que ela é ciumenta. Bom... não que ele mesmo também não seja... um pouco...

- Ahn? O-o quê? N-não! Eu não estava pensando nelas não!

Nesse momento Ai Amano larga o braço de Youta e começa a se distanciar rapidamente dele. Preocupado, Youta vai atrás dela.

- Ai-chan! Não faça isso, por favor! Elas podem ser garotas bonitinhas, mas não são nem a metade da sua beleza!

Ai-chan, que parecia irredutível em sua marcha obstinada, repentinamente para e se virá para Youta. Surpreso, Youta se atrapalha e quase caí.

- E por que ficou olhando, hein? Elas têm algo que eu não tenho?

Encostando-se a uma parede próxima, Ai-chan fica com a perna esquerda reta apoiando o corpo e a direita dobrada (deixando uma boa porção de sua coxa de fora já que estava usando um vestido), se apoiando contra a parede fazendo uma pose.

Youta, quase que inconscientemente, para e começa a olhar para Ai-chan mais atentamente. Fantástica! Seu lindo cabelo platinado emoldura seu belo rosto em uma composição impar de beleza. Ai Amano esta usando um vestido leve de verão. Estilo Merilyn Monroe, frente única com o decote posterior chegando apenas até a metade das costas. De cor suave, um salmon leve que da metade para baixo muda em dégradé para um tom mais lilás; tem algumas silhuetas de pássaros em relevo ao longo do vestido. Ele mede dois dedos abaixo de seus joelhos. Na altura da cintura tem algumas pregas sutis que demarcam e evidenciam seu quadril e corpo sensual.

Mesmo que Youta já esteja a quatro meses vivendo com Ai Amano, ele não se cansa de admirar ela todo o dia. Ainda mais quando ela o provoca, deixando a coxa de sua perna dobrada bem amostra, e ele quase chega a ponto de babar.

Muito sutilmente, Ai disfarça um sorriso maroto que quase lhe escapa de seus lábios.

- E-eu... ahn... quer dizer...

- Então é isso, não é Youta? Pois bem, volte correndo para aquelas duas penosas. Pode me abandonar aqui na sarjeta!

- Ai-chan... para com isso. Eu...

Repentinamente ela se vira e volta a caminhar, mas novamente para e se apóia na parede, meio cambaleante, como se estivesse sentindo algo errado, colocando sua mão em seu tórax.

- Eu não agüento isso... essa dor... eu sinto meu coração doer... batendo muito fora do compasso...

- Ai-chan! Oh meu Deus! Por favor, o quê foi!

- Agora não adianta mais... olha, sinta como meu coração parece que vai parar... ugh...

Segurando Youta, ela leva a mão dele até se apoiar em seu seio. Suando frio, Youta tenta prestar atenção em algo fora do comum, algum sinal estranho, alguma batida, mas não consegue perceber nada...

- Não... não consigo perceber nada diferente... será que...

Aproximando-se um pouco de Youta, Ai-chan quase sussurra para ele em voz baixa.

- ... brincadeirinha!

- Ahn? Ah... que alívio...

- Mas cê é um pervertido mesmo, né? Dá para largar o bico do meu seio?

Finalmente voltando a si, Youta presta atenção no que Amano disse, olha e percebe que realmente esta com a mão bem em cima do seio dela. E mais: a ponta do seio dela esta bem entre seu polegar e indicador! A sensação de seu seio macio por baixo do tecido do vestido, sua pele suave, seu odor feminino. Tudo isso vem ao mesmo tempo à razão de Youta em uma fração de segundo. Resultado: hemorragia nasal de tanta excitação!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH !

Totalmente aturdido, Youta tropeça para trás caindo em arco, espirrando um jorro escarlate de seu nariz. Rapidamente ele leva suas mãos até seu nariz para tentar conter sua hemorragia. O sangue já escorre por entre seus dedos enquanto tenta contê-lo. Ai-chan fica apontando para ele com um sorriso malvado tirando sarro dele.

- Seu tarado! Hí, hí, hí, hí, hí! Desse jeito é melhor eu me cuidar ou você pode tentar me violentar! Hí, hí, hí, hí, hí!

De um só pulo, Youta se levanta furioso, bufando labaredas de ira pelos ouvidos e nariz. Imediatamente Amano para de rir e algumas gotas de suor frio escorrem de sua nuca.

- SUA DESAVERGONHADA! Além de me matar de preocupação, ainda me faz passar essa vergonha!

- Hé, hé, hé... ahn, era só brincadeirinha, Youtazinho...

- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ !

- Aaaaaaaiii! Socorro!

E rua abaixo vão os dois enamorados amalucados. Ainda bem que, pelo menos, eles estão indo à direção do parque.

Após uma hora (e vários castigos depois), eles finalmente conseguem chegar ao parque de diversões.

Enquanto compra os bilhetes, Youta fica imaginando em qual brinquedo quer ir primeiro. Ele vai em direção a Ai-chan que esta parada em frente à entrada principal, olhado o parque.

- Pronto. Vamos!

Youta começava a se dirigir para as catracas quando Ai Amano lhe segura o braço, impedindo ele de prosseguir.

- Mas o quê?...

Quando Youta olha para ela, Amano esta com uma lágrima brotando em seu olho esquerdo. Mas ele percebe que não é uma lágrima de tristeza, e sim de felicidade, pois seu semblante esta radiante.

- Sabe, Youta. É a primeira vez que vou a um parque de diversões de verdade... obrigada. Muito obrigada...

- Ah... Pará com isso. Olha, quer realmente me agradecer?

- Hm-hum...

- Então vamos nos divertir pra valer! E jamais perca esse lindo sorriso em seu olhar...

- Oh Youta...

Puxando para junto dela, Ai Amano dá um abraço terno em Youta após suas doces palavras. Um abraço quente e aconchegante. Então levanta a sua cabeça e lhe da um singelo beijo em seu rosto.

- Obrigada... agora vamos nos divertir!

- É isso ai!

E de mãos dadas, os dois passam pelas catracas e entram felizes pelo parque.

Um parque sem pessoas é como um bote sem rio para percorrer. Mas esse rio esta cheio e vivo! As pessoas circulam pelas dependências do parque maravilhados, ansiosos para decidirem qual será a próxima atração que eles pretendem ir. Balões coloridos que parecem estar cheios de alegria preenchem os céus, tingindo de felicidade esse dia ensolarado. E nesse meio tempo as crianças gritam excitadas ao ver seus personagens favoritos ao vivo e a cores. Nem sempre as pessoas que usam essas fantasias se dão conta de como eles afetam a imaginação das crianças.

Nesse meio tempo, Youta conseguiu convencer Ai-chan de ir com ele em um brinquedo que ele gosta muito desde sua infância.

- Xícara Maluca, Youta? Eu mereço mesmo...

- Puxa, Ai-chan! É legal! Eu curto esse brinquedo desde pequeno. Simples, mas emocionante! Adrenalina! Hé, hé!

- Sei, sei.. ai, então vamos lá.

- Yahoo! É isso ai, Ai-chan! Vamos!

Escolhendo a xícara cuidadosamente que lhe parece mais assimétrica, Youta procura a xícara mais aerodinâmica para eles. Ai Amano simplesmente o puxa pelo braço, já envergonhada, e eles pegam mesmo a numero 8.

- Vamos ver se você agüenta. Não vou maneirar só porque você é mulher, hein?

- Pra mim você não é de nada!

- Ah é! Ora sua...

Lançando um olhar sarcástico para Youta, ela se diverte com suas reações. E esse olhar é o suficiente para inflamar ainda mais seu ego masculino ferido. Dentro de sua xicrinha, ele agarra firmemente o volante que se encontra no meio do brinquedo e lança um sorriso irônico para Ai Amano.

O operador dá o sinal e aciona o brinquedo. Eles de início começam a zumbir, mas logo o zumbido se transforma em um pequeno rugido do motor que começa a movimentar as xícaras ao redor uma das outras. Youta começa a aplicar força do volante estático, mas em sentido contrario ao movimento que a xícara se desloca. Para ter um equilíbrio maior, Ai se encontra sentada do lado oposto de Youta. Aos poucos Amano sente a ação da força centrífuga em seu corpo em relação à xícara e logo seu corpo esta colado a lateral do brinquedo. Mas faz um cara de indiferença para Youta. Não se dando por vencido, ele vai aplicando mais velocidade ao seu sonho de infância. Sorrindo consigo mesmo, ele fica imaginando que Ai já deve estar começando a ficar tonta. Ele então olha para Ai-chan, mas fica surpreso. Ela esta bocejando para ele! E essa foi a gota d'água! Usando toda sua força ele breca o brinquedo e começa a girar em sentido oposto, agora com um vigor inigualável. Sua força é tanta que ele esta fazendo uma careta muita engraçada. Ai-chan olha, tenta segurar, mas não consegue e desata a rir da cara cômica de Youta.

De repente, Ai Amano presente algo errado que lhe cruza a mente. Um enjôo repentino se forma em seu estomago e rapidamente começa a fomentar. Ela então leva rapidamente sua mão a boca para impedir o previsível. Youta percebe que ela parou de rir e sua expressão é de angustia. Ele começa a diminuir a velocidade da Xícara Maluca.

- Ai-chan, o que foi? Você esta bem?

Antes mesmo que Ai pudesse dizer algo a sensação transformou-se em um vulcão que expelia tudo para fora, e assim a pobre Amano, não agüentando mais, vomita no piso do brinquedo. Youta então se levanta e acena para o funcionário do brinquedo. Este vendo a expressão séria e preocupada de Youta, dá um sinal antes do tempo e paralisa o brinquedo. Ao mesmo tempo ele aciona um botão de emergência e, enquanto o brinquedo para totalmente, um casal de paramédicos se aproxima do brinquedo e ajuda a Ai Amano a descer do mesmo.

Toda encabulada do ocorrido, Ai esta com o rosto todo rosado.

- Calma, gente. Eu estou bem. Não precisam se preocupar.

- Não esquente sua cabecinha, senhorita. Não há do que ficar envergonhada. Isso é extremamente comum por aqui. E estamos aqui para ajuda-la no melhor que pudermos.

- Será que posso acompanhar ela?

- Você é parente?

- Não. Eu sou o namorado dela.

Ai olha para Youta. Embora ela esteja um pouco abatida, ela sorri alegre com a afirmação de seu querido Youta. Ele sorri de volta para ela e acena com a cabeça confirmando que esta tudo bem.

- Eu não sei. De repente fiquei enjoada e veio tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu ainda tentei impedir, mas... não consegui...

- Tudo bem, senhorita. Esse brinquedinho engana muito. Ele parece simples, mas consegue fazer várias pessoas enjoarem. Você costuma a ter problemas de pressão?

- Não, doutora. Nunca tinha ficado enjoada antes.

- Hmmm...

- A culpa foi minha. Eu não deveria ter girado com tanta força. Sinto muito.

- Na verdade, mais ou menos, senhor Moteuchi. Mesmo a velocidades mais lentas, muitas pessoas ficam enjoadas também. Embora isso não deva isenta-lo de suas responsabilidades para com o bem estar dela, isso varia muito de pessoa para pessoa. Tem pessoas que tem estomago de ferro, mas outras nem tanto e uma volta em um carrossel é o suficiente para faze-los descer rapidinho dos cavalinhos!

- Há, há, há, há!

- Hé, hé, hé, hé!

- Isso é bom! Sorrir ajuda muito na recuperação dos convalescentes. Só vou receitar um remédio para pressão e você estará novinha em folha. E pelo jeito de vocês dois, não conseguem ficar um minuto um sem o outro, não é mesmo?

A médica muito simpática pisca para os dois. Eles se entreolham e logo em seguida abaixam suas cabeças, dando um sorrisinho encabulado. A médica se aproxima de Ai Amano para que Youta não possa escutar.

- E você trate de cuidar bem dele, entendeu? São raros os homens que demonstraram tanta preocupação e carinho pela sua namorada como ele fez, viu? Fora o que, ele é o maior gato! Então não o deixe fora de vista, certo?

Olhando para a médica, Ai-chan fica muito vermelha, mas sorri e confirma para a médica. Depois desvia o olhar encabulada. Youta olha para ambas com cara de bobo, sem entender nada. Elas se olham ao mesmo tempo e caem na risada. Youta novamente sem compreender nada, fica com um ar de curiosidade para saber o que estaria acontecendo e saber o que ele não sacou.

- Nossa! Como me diverti! E não é que o almoço estava bom mesmo?

- E você tinha alguma dúvida?

- Ahn? Ah, é claro que não, Ai-chan. He, hé, hé, hé.

- Bom...

- Vamos para casa então?

- Hmm. Por mim tudo bem.

Enquanto se dirigiam para a saída, Youta olha para o lado e se lembra de algo. Ele pega a mão de Ai-chan e puxa ela para o lado.

- O quê?

Ele para em frente a uma barraca de prêmios, do tipo que tem que lançar argolas em pequenos postes. Dependendo do poste, ele ganha um prêmio.

- É isso!

- É isso o quê?

- Você tem que levar uma lembrancinha, como naquela data especial, "O dia do primeiro encontro de Youta com Ai usando o vestido que ganhou de presente". E será eu quem irá conseguir.

Ai Amano pára espantada e logo em seguida sorri carinhosamente para ele.

- Youta-chan... Você é mesmo uma gracinha. Muito obrigada.

Sentindo o sangue fluir para seu rosto, mas inspirado pelas doces palavras de Ai-chan, Youta pega uma porção de argolas e olhando elas como se fossem um desafio, começa a arremessar tantas quanto pode. Enquanto isso, Ai-chan se encosta afastada admirando seu galanteador "namorado".

Cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos depois, Ai Amano, de tão cansada que ficou parada, deu uma saidinha para esticar as pernas e amolecer seu bumbum que já tinha ficado duro e quadrado de tanto que ficou sentada. No caminho ela pegou uma casquinha de baunilha para saborear já que, pelo visto, era possível que ainda teria que ficar muito tempo por ali. Quando ela termina sua casquinha, ela olha para a barraca em que deixou Youta, mas ele não se encontra mais lá. Ela olha ao redor, procurando ele. Então, mais ao fundo, próximo à saída ela o vê. Ele esta encostado em uma pilastra. Enquanto ela se aproxima, ela percebe que ele esta muito cabisbaixo. Adivinhando o motivo de tanta desanimação, ela fica refletindo o que ela pode tentar falar para ele ficar mais animado. Mesmo que ele não tenha conseguido nenhum bichinho, o que valeu mesmo foi sua intenção.

- Bom, que idéia é essa do senhorito me deixar lá e nem avisar sua querida namorada que não estaria mais no mesmo local, hein?

- Eu... eu sinto muito, Ai-chan. Eu tentei diversas vezes. Tentei e tentei e tentei... mas minha mão tremia cada vez mais toda vez que eu errava. E ai eu jogava cada vez mais torto...

- Ah... não fica assim não. Deixa estar. Eu nem estava me preocupando por causa do bichinho mesmo! Você tentou e isso para mim já é mais do que suficiente. E, em último caso, você pode me comprar um depois, certo? Agora não fique assim e vamos voltar para o nosso querido lar!

Pegando Youta pela mão, Ai começa a puxa-lo em direção a saída. Porém ela sente sua mão ser tomada pela dele enquanto ele começa a impedir que ela prossiga. Ai vira pronta para convencer a ele de que será melhor para eles irem embora quando ela dá de cara com um sapinho de pelúcia gordinho. Todo verdinho, barriguinha verde-clara, seus olhos são redondos e transmitem uma sensação de carência.

- Eu... só consegui ganhar esse bicho... Eu queria ter conseguido algo melhor mas...

Sem que Youta possa ter tempo de reagir, Ai Amano arranca o bicho da mão dele e fuzila ele com um olhar de reprovação.

- ... tudo bem... eu entendo porque você esta tão brava comigo... e-eu...

- NÃO É UM BICHO, VIU!

- Ahn?...

Pegando o pequeno sapinho, ela o leva até seu rosto e começa a acariciar a barriga do bichinho de pelúcia com sua face. E seu olho deixa escapar o puro brilho de uma lágrima de alegria.

- Sapos são batráquios, seu bobo, não um bicho qualquer. É um lindo batráquio...

- Ai-chan...

- E AGORA!

Youta se encolhe quando Ai Amano se lança contra ele. Quando ele já esperava receber um golpe dela, Ai-chan lhe salta em cima abraçando-o e lhe dando um beijo cheio de carinho e amor em seus lábios. Pela surpresa e pelo fato de sentir os lábios macios e suaves de Ai-chan, Youta fica avermelhado. E sente uma lágrima que escorre do rosto quente dela.

Seu bobo!... bobo... Eu te amo!

_Esse é segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem e aguardem os próximos capítulos. Domo _

_Esse é meu conto baseado no manga (história em quadrinhos) de vídeo Girl Ai. Eu simplesmente adoro essa série e quis fazer uma humilde homenagem a Masakazu Katsura. _


	3. Reunião de destinos

_Capitulo 3_

"Reunião de destinos"

De braços dados, bem juntinhos, Youta e Ai vão em direção a condução que os levara até a estação mais próxima para poderem retornar para casa. Youta esta coçando a nuca meio sem jeito, mas feliz consigo mesmo por ter feito algo que deixou Ai-chan muito feliz.

- Então? Gostou do passeio?

- É claro que sim, seu bobo! Eu amei! Até ganhei o Kako-chan!

- Kako-chan?

- É, esse será seu nome! Do meu lindo batraquiozinho!

- Kako-chan me soa meio esquisito... preferia algo como Kero-keropi...

- Isso mostra como você não entende nada de nomes para bichinhos de pelúcia.

Os dois esperam o ônibus. Assim que chega eles sobem nele. Youta e Ai se dirigem para o meio do ônibus e tomam um assento. De súbito, Ai-chan fica com uma expressão de assustada e espanto em seu rosto.

- Ai! O quê foi?

- Youta, olha! Subindo naquele ônibus do outro lado da rua!

- Ahn? Mas... mas é o Takashi! TAKASHI!

Youta tinha corrido até a janela do outro lado do ônibus e gritado através dela. Takashi que acabara de se sentar, olha ao redor procurando quem estaria lhe chamando. Ele finalmente avista Youta, mas sua reação não foi de contentamento e sim de tristeza. Tanto é que ele desvia o olhar e fica cabisbaixo. Então o ônibus dele parte.

- Takashi...

- Deixa, Youta. Não fique assim.

- Puxa, Ai-chan. Eu tenho que tentar falar com ele. É que com o novo trabalho de ilustração que pegamos eu mal tenho tido tempo de respirar. E eu gostaria de conversar com ele.

- Desde que você me explicou o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia de tempestade que quase violentaram a coitada da Moemi, eu sinto um peso na consciência. E não foi só isso. Ele também lhe acolheu todo aquele tempo em que estávamos fazendo o livro.

- Eu sei, meu querido Youta. Sei o que quer dizer. Mas não se preocupe. Pelo menos você ainda terá condições de fazer as pazes com ele. É mais do que eu posso dizer ou fazer em relação a Natsumi... por eu ser tão lenta...

- Nesse caso, você quer dizer nós, não é Ai-chan? Eu estava tão preocupado comigo mesmo que não me passou pela cabeça o que estava acontecendo com ela.

- Desculpe-me. Sei que fico um tanto quanto triste quando lembro dela. Sua morte me abalou muito. Mas não vamos ficar tristes não! Ela foi o melhor exemplo de força de vontade e bondade que tivemos e foi uma das responsáveis por estarmos juntos agora.

- É, você tem razão, Ai-chan. Mas tenho que tentar me acertar com o Takashi...

- Não acho que seja difícil. Já que agora ele esta trabalhando com o Koji.

- É. E parecem que estão indo bem. Não quero deixar ele mais magoado do que esta. Já não basta o que a Moemi e a Nobuko passaram.

- Esperai! Moemi... Nobuko... É isso ai, Youta! Tive uma grande idéia!

- Sério? Qual?

- E se tudo der certo, vamos fazer a felicidade geral! He, he, he!

- Então me conta, Ai-chan!

Enquanto o ônibus prossegue seu caminho até a estação de trem, Ai Amano deixa Youta Moteuchi a par de seus planos para seus estimados amigos.

Entregando um copo de whisky para Takashi, Koji senta-se no sofá da sala de estar da casa onde eles estão morando agora. Ele bem sabe que já esteve em lugares bem maiores e melhores, principalmente enquanto estava ligada aquela "mulher" que dizia que o amava, mas na verdade só queria uma aventura e se aproveitar de seu talento, mas tudo que lhe dava prontamente, ela lhe atirava no rosto quando surgia qualquer situação em que ele queria discordar de algo, fazendo ele se afundar mais ainda em seu desgosto pessoal. O pior de tudo é que sua atitude, que ele agora admite ter sido covarde e imatura, levaram a morte de Natsumi... a única mulher que realmente o amou e jamais desistiu dele. Ela tinha uma personalidade forte e determinada, mais do que ele jamais teria. Ele sente que ela o perdoou, mas será que ele algum dia irá se perdoar? Koji sabe que tem que tentar. Não só por Natsumi, mas por tudo que ela sacrificou por ele, então ele tem que se dar valor acima de tudo. Ele deve isso para Natsumi.

- Relaxa um pouco, Takashi. Toma um trago.

- Agora não, Koji.

- Se quiser saber, eu acho que você deveria colocar tudo a limpo. Tá na cara que você sente falta do seu amigo Moteuchi.

- Isso já não importa mais. A força de vontade e a intensidade dos sentimentos de Youta e também de Ai Amano me deram forças para tentar um caminho novo para mim. Agora só me resta carregar minha cruz que eu mereço por tudo que fiz e que deixei de fazer quando precisava.

- Credo, que melodramático... mas sabe, até que dá para escrever uma música daí, viu.

- Ih... não começa com gozação não.

- Não é sarro não! Só precisamos um pouco mais de inspiração...

Takashi se levanta e acompanha Koji até uma mesa onde há vários papeis e folhas de anotações musicais. E os dois começam a se concentrar nos detalhes necessários para fazer suas anotações. Quase uma hora depois de ficarem fazendo notas, o telefone toca. Takashi se levanta para atender.

- Alô.

- Alô? Takashi! Que legal que foi você que atendeu!

- Ai? Ai Amano?

- Que bom! Ainda se lembra de minha voz!

- O quê você quer?

- Hunf! Credo, continua tratando as garotas tão delicado quanto um elefante em cima de ovos, héin!

- Olha, eu estou ocupado e...

- Calma! É que eu preciso de um favor muito importante. Estou com problemas e você é o único que pode me ajudar. Mas não posso falar por telefone. Pode me encontrar dentro de uma hora na cafeteria da estação rodoviária?

- ...

- Por favor,Takashi! Eu só tenho você para recorrer.

- Mas quase ninguém vai mais lá.

- Justamente por isso. É um lugar bem tranqüilo que eu procuro.

- ... bom, esta bem. Farei o possível.

- Obrigada! Muito obrigada! Até lá então!

- Esta bem, tchau.

Após desligar o telefone, Takashi fica pensativo. Interrompendo sua linha de pensamento, Koji se aproxima.

- Vai mesmo lá, Takashi?

- Vou. Ela é a melhor coisa que aconteceu para o Youta. Fora o quê, ela pode não cozinhar muito bem, mas é uma menina muito determinada e tem um coração maravilhoso, que pensa muito nos outros antes dela mesma.

- Bom, já que você vai, eu também vou.

Tirando a camisa, o que demonstra seu porte atlético e bem definido após anos de dança e treino, Koji se dirige para o quarto.

- Como é?

- Ué, algum problema?

- Hmm. Não acho que não.

- Mesmo porque, eu também tenho uma divida para com a "maninha". Por isso, gostaria de ajudar também no que for possível.

A brisa é uma das melhores coisas que há em dias de calor intenso. Não que hoje esteja extremamente quente, já houve dias piores. Mas mesmo assim sempre é uma sensação agradável. Moemi sempre achou isso e, como que a própria natureza quisesse enfatizar isso, uma brisa envolve Moemi. O vento faz ondular o longo lenço que esta em seu pescoço. Ela lembra quando eram seus cabelos que ondulavam ao delicado toque do vento, porém isso foi a um bom tempo atrás. Talvez ela volte a deixar seus cabelos crescerem novamente um dia, mas não ainda. Até que ela gosta do seu novo visual de cabelo curto. Dizem que isso a deixou com uma aparência mais adulta. De repente Moemi escuta o som da fechadura da porta da casa em que ela se encontra em frente se abrindo, fazendo ela voltar de seu mundo de devaneios. Nobuko encosta a porta atrás de si e se dirige para Moemi. E ela sorri para Moemi. E ela retribui, embora em parte ela achou o jeito de se vestir de Nobuko muito engraçadinho: ela esta usando uma bermuda de ciclista branca com listras azuis na lateral. Sua camiseta é verde limão com uma jaquetinha de tronco rosa e mangas meio creme com detalhes de estrelas estampadas. Para combinar, ela usa um tênis branco mas que contem vários detalhes de azul e cinza e uma par de luvas azuis sem dedos.

- Ai, desculpa a demora Moemi.

- Tudo bem, Nobuko. Não foi tanto assim.

- Estou ansiosa por encontrar a Amano! Já faz tanto tempo.

- Eu também. Eu andava tão ocupada que nem saia de casa para dar uma volta. A gente acaba se viciando em ficar caseira.

- Nem me diga. Estava tão ocupada com os estudos e tomando conta do clube de desenho lá da escola que acabei esquecendo de mim mesma.

- Adorei a idéia de uma "reunião com chá". Lembro de ter pedido para o Takashi me levar lá um dia.

- ...

- O quê foi, Nobuko?

- ... você ainda gosta dele, mão é Moemi.

- Ahn?

- É! E ele não tem idéia do que esta perdendo! Com esse seu visual você abafa! Hm... abafando até demais!

Medindo Moemi de cima abaixo de propósito, ela repara no modelito que ela esta usando, ao mesmo tempo em que pensa como a Moemi anda usando roupas mais adultas, deixando de lado as roupas de colegial. Uma saia social estreita cor caqui combinando com seu tailer de corte esporte. Com uma linda camisa lilás com detalhes bordados a mão, ela usa um lindo pingente dourado com acabamento de pérolas. Com o mesmo acabamento do pingente, seus brincos são delicados e discretos e muito bonitos. Completando o conjunto, ela esta calçando um sapatinho de salto médio muito elegante.

Surpreendida pelo comentário de Nobuko, Moemi fica sem jeito e vira o rosto encabulada. Porém ela parece que se lembra de algo, assumindo a seguir uma expressão séria, como se uma sombra encobrisse seu semblante, ela se volta para Nobuko olhando ela nos olhos.

- Ele perdeu bem mais do que imagina, Nobuko...

- Ahn... tá. Bom, mas não vamos falar disso agora, senão vamos nos atrasar.

- É... é, você tem razão. Vamos indo.

Nobuko segura Moemi pela mão e ambas começam a se dirigir para o ponto de ônibus. Nobuko se pergunta o que seria preciso para Moemi cicatrizar suas feridas e finalmente ficar em paz consigo mesmo. Mas antes mesmo que Nobuko continuasse suas considerações, seu celular toca.

- Ah... espera um pouco Moemi. Alô? Ah, oi Amano! Tudo bem? ... como é? Não vai dar para ir no... ah, tá... na cafeteria da estação rodoviária? É, ainda acho que dá tempo de ir lá. Não, tudo bem. Sem problema, eu estou aqui com a Moemi... Tá, assim que chegar lá pode me ligar. Certo, certo. Até mais então. Tchau, tchau.

- O quê foi, Nobuko?

- Ai Amano disse que soube que ocorreu um problema elétrico no bairro da casa de chá e alguns estabelecimentos estão temporariamente fechados. Para não perdermos viagem, ela sugeriu irmos a cafeteria da rodoviária.

- Ah, que pena. Queria ter ido lá.

- Tudo bem, marcamos de outra vez. Quer ainda ir a cafeteria?

- Claro, por mim tudo bem. Estou indo mais para ver Youta e Ai mesmo.

- Então vamos lá!

Primavera... a estação da renovação... As árvores ficam vistosas e extasiantes com sua folhagem nova e tenra. As flores desfilam com seus vestidos que guardaram durante todo o inverno, prontas para exibirem sua graciosidade e delicadeza. O singelo odor das flores que invade nossos sentidos, traz lembranças de momentos de felicidades e alegria das vidas das pessoas. Os corações ficam leves e quentes, prontos para dividir carinho e amor que pareciam ocultos durante o inverno. As criaturas começam seu circulo sem fim da busca de um parceiro para dividir sua solidão e iniciar a procriação de sua espécie. E assim caminha a humanidade... e assim caminha todos nós...

Costumava ser um lugar muito freqüentado. Costumava, já que depois de um incidente na cafeteria muitas pessoas começaram a evitar o lugar. Mesmo porque, vários lugares novos abriram ao redor, com novidades atraentes. Ela só não fechou por causa de alguns poucos fregueses e por falta de compradores do imóvel. Takashi observa o lugar e lembra que quando eram mais jovens, ele e Youta costumavam vir aqui para preparar suas férias, aonde iam e o que iriam fazer. Eles se divertiam muito porque ficavam elaborando sempre os lugares mais impossíveis e inóspitos para irem: tomar banana split no deserto de Gobi, assar marshmallow em Quebec, churrasco em Nova Delhi, etc. Mas sempre acabavam indo para a piscina ou para o parque de diversões. Na verdade, era uma esperança de viajar e conhecer vários lugares do mundo.

Takashi sabia que, se quisesse, Youta poderia viajar já que seu pai tinha boas condições financeiras e vivia viajando. Porém ele também sabia que após a morte da mãe de Youta o pai dele simplesmente se afastou e passou a se concentrar unicamente em seu serviço. Takashi não achava isto justo e sempre que pode acompanhou Youta. Ele sabia que o Youta era considerado um azarão encalhado, mas ele sabia que ele tinha passado por muitas coisas ruins, ele poderia ter se tornado uma pessoa cruel e amarga pois tinha suas justificativas. Mas ele escolheu o caminho do coração e dos sentimentos genuínos, coisa que ele mesmo não teve muita coragem de encarar.

- Você esta bem?

- Ahn?... o quê?

- Parece distante.

- Ah, nada não Koji. É que estava me lembrando de minha infância. Dos tempos felizes e alguns tropeços que passei com Youta. Sempre perguntavam como um cara do meu tipo ficava andando com um cara perdedor como Youta. Que ele me azarava. Mas eles não tinham idéia de como ele é.

- Sei não. Parece-me meio cretino da parte dele de parar de falar contigo e nem querer saber o que aconteceu contigo.

- Mas ele não sabe o que aconteceu. E é melhor assim. Acho que eu o prejudiquei mais do que o ajudei.

- Para de falar besteira, Takashi.

- TAKASHI!

Quando se viram, eles vêem Ai Amano correndo em direção a eles. Mesmo com seu jeito de moleca, é uma linda mulher, mas geralmente gosta de usar roupas mais esportes como agora: um calção de moletom cinza gelo até metade da coxa, uma blusa de moletom amarela com touca mas sem mangas e camiseta cor vinho. Muito discretamente, ela esta usando brincos perolados que combinam com seus cabelos platinados. Quase que não dava para perceber por causa do boné que ela esta usando, acentuando mais ainda o jeito meio masculino de suas roupa. Assim que se aproxima, Amano finalmente percebe que Koji esta junto com Takashi. Ela para um tanto quanto assustada e olha para ele.

- Ué? Koji? Você aqui também?

- Olá para você também, "maninha".

- Ahn? Ah, desculpe! É que eu fiquei muito surpresa em vê-lo! He, he, he! Como esta você, rapaz? Tá bonitão, héin!

- Eu estou bem, gata. Mas esse não é...

Levando sua mão até o boné, Koji puxa a aba do boné para frente e vê que era o mesmo boné que Natsumi usava. Amano dá um passo para trás e puxa o boné até cobrir seus olhos. Depois levanta a cabeça e olha de jeito maroto piscando para Koji, com sua lingüinha de fora.

- Não se preocupe, estou cuidando muito bem dele!

- Sei que esta. E sei também que ela esta muito feliz com isso. Você é uma boa amiga e boa pessoa.

- Que é isso. Desse jeito eu vou ficar muito arrogante! He, he, he!

- Bom, mas o que você quer comigo, Ai?

- Calma, Takashi. Vamos sentar primeiro. Conversar de pé é horrível. Vamos Koji?

- Claro! Nunca recuse o convite de uma bela mulher.

Tomando o braço de Aí Amano, Koji se dirige para dentro do Café. Takashi olha para os dois e balança a cabeça desolado. Mas depois, um pequeno sorriso brota de seus lábios, sabendo que esses dois são muito desencanados. Ele até precisa aprender a ser mais descontraído como eles dois. Então entra e se dirige para a mesa onde estão sentados. Enquanto isso, a alguns metros dali outros velhos amigos se reencontram.

Moemi e Nobuko falam ao mesmo tempo!

- Youta!

- Moemi! Nobuko! Que bom ver vocês!

Nobuko e Moemi se aproximam ansiosas de Youta. Nobuko por ser a primeira pula em seu pescoço e o abraça. Youta fica um tanto quanto surpreso de início, mas logo em seguida lhe dá um caloroso abraço. Moemi olha com ternura e um sentimento de saudade e felicidade lhe toca o coração, lembrando dos bons tempos que essa turma teve. Dos tempos que passou junto com Youta, de seus conselhos e esforços. Tudo isso ela relembra com ternura e um sorriso brilha em seus olhos. Youta coloca Nobuko no chão então ela se afasta um pouco e lhe golpeia no estômago e Youta recua meio arqueado com o golpe!

- Pensou que eu ia esquecer de tudo que me fez? Ainda por cima sumindo todo esse tempo? Tenho mais é que descontar tudo que tenho vontade em você! E agora vai a segunda parte!

- E-espere ai, Nobuko! Não sumi de propósito. E-eu...

- Agora não adianta!

- Nobuko, não!

Enquanto avança para Youta, Moemi corre em direção dos dois preocupada com o que Nobuko irá fazer com Youta. Ela não imaginava que Nobuko ainda estava tão magoada com ele. Youta fecha os olhos esperando o pior, mesmo porque ele sabe que não tem nenhum direito em reagir depois de tudo que Nobuko passou. E ele aguarda firmemente. Um pouco antes de chegar em cima de Youta, Nobuko sorri e pensa como ele é previsível. Gentil até o fim...

Lábios quentes de encontro ao seu. Youta arregala seus olhos e vê, e pior, sente Nobuko lhe beijando e lhe abraçando. Totalmente pego de surpresa, Youta fica sem reação. Moemi que pensava que ela ia lhe agredir novamente para e leva sua mão até a boca surpresa. Mas então como se algo lhe viesse a mente, ela aos poucos sorri compreendendo a reação de Nobuko e pensando quão safada e esperta essa menina é. Nobuko então se afasta lentamente de Youta e abre os olhos. Youta esta totalmente paralisado olhando para Nobuko. Ela então sorri, coloca sua lingüinha de fora e dá uma piscadela para Youta. Ele faz uma tentativa de falar muito infrutífera.

- Nnn-No-No-Nobuko... E-eu ... gasp... e-eu... n-não.

- Ora, tenho que aproveitar que Amano não esta por aqui, não é? E mesmo por você estava me devendo. Agora estamos quites, he, he, he!

- Eu concordo

Moemi se aproxima, abraça Youta e lhe dá um beijo. Desta vez foi Nobuko que ficou totalmente sem jeito. Ela dá dois passos para trás totalmente vermelha. Logo em seguida ela percebe que Moemi se ligou no que ela fez e começou a sorrir pensando em como Moemi é esperta. Youta fica mais espantado ainda e não consegue esboçar qualquer reação, sentindo o calor que Moemi lhe irradia. Então ela também se afasta, mas antes ela lhe cochicha no ouvido.

- Isso é por nós nunca termos chegado até o fim. Você me devia também. Mesmo porque, meu primeiro beijo foi com você, Youta. Lembra?

Nesse momento, de tanta excitação, o nariz de Youta começa a sangrar. Ele então percebe e logo tenta parar o sangramento com suas mãos. Moemi e Nobuko se encostam uma do lado da outra sorrindo e olhando para Youta.

- Olha só, Moemi. Pelo jeito Youta ainda deve gostar muito da gente. Olha como ele esta todo-todo! Hi, hi, hi, hi!

- Pois é, Nobuko! Aposto que ele deve estar pensando mil e uma coisas em sua mente pervertida!

- Se brincar, eu acho que ele ia querer nós duas ao mesmo tempo, héin!

- SUAS DESAVERGONHADAS! VOCÊS PERDERAM A CABEÇA!

- Aí, c-calma, Youta. Eu e a Moemi...

- NÃO QUERO SABER! EU AMO A AI-CHAN E PONTO!

Nobuko e Moemi se aproximam de Youta. Ele recua um pouco, porém elas estendem as mãos e ambas seguram as mãos deles carinhosamente. Elas olham com ternura para ele.

- Nós sabemos. Mas nós, eu e Nobuko, também já tivemos nossa porção com você. Apenas queríamos nos "despedir" de você como homem já que, pelo jeito, vocês irão acabar se casando mesmo.

- ... Moemi... Nobuko...

- Vamos parar com isso, vai Moemi. Se não vou começar a chorar e me arrepender.

- Nada disso, Nobuko! Vamos encontrar com a Ai-chan que esta ansiosa para encontrar vocês duas. Vamos ver o que ela esta preparando!

- Então vamos lá, Youta. Vem Nobuko!

- Tá legal! Vamos!

E de braços dados, os três amigos vão juntos para a cafeteria para o grande encontro, carregando dentro de seus corações a certeza de sua amizade.

_O quê acharam? Quem diria, hein... Moemi e Nobuko... Ah, mas vocês mal viram tudo! Esperem só para ver o que acontece no próximo caítulo!_

_Comentários? Mande para _


	4. Uma semente que brota

_Capitulo 4_

"Uma semente que brota"

- Bom, e ai? O quê é que você esta precisando?

- Calma, Takashi. Como você é insensível! Faz muito tempo que eu não vejo o Koji. E é bem melhor se estivermos tomando algo, não é? Ei, garçom! Me vê um capucchino! Escolha algo também, Koji!

- Você é muito engraçada, "maninha"! Há, há, há! Me vê um café com conhaque, por favor. E vê uma xícara de chá de malva para meu amigo.

- Pois não. Só um minutinho que vou no estoque buscar o chá.

Enquanto se afasta, Ai-chan fica se perguntando quanto tempo mais Youta irá demorar em chegar. Ela sente que Takashi esta desconfiado de alguma coisa e que ele pode ficar nervoso e ir embora antes mesmo dele chegar. Mas ela não pode desistir agora. Ela tem que fazer o possível para resolver o problema entre o Takashi, Moemi e Youta. Eles merecem voltar a ser amigos como antes. Ela só espera que Youta volte o mais rápido o possível.

- Relaxa, Takashi. Você esta muito tenso. Aproveite que saímos um pouco.

- Não é isso, Koji. Ela esta com cara de quem esta aprontando algo.

- Quem? Eu! Mas... mas... que calúnia!

- Chega! Não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo à toa!

- Eu não acho que nossa amizade seja algo à toa.

Nervoso, Takashi estava se levantando quando escuta uma voz conhecida. Ele para surpreso pois, embora achasse que iriam conversar sobre ele, não iria encontra-lo aqui. Ele se vira lentamente e olha. E vê aquele rosto tão conhecido seu. E, ao mesmo tempo em que parece mais maduro, ele continua com o mesmo semblante alegre de sempre. Tal qual ele viu no parque quando pegou ônibus.

- Youta...

- Olá, Takashi.

- Então era isso que você estava planejando?

- N-não era bem isso... er...

- Youta! Que história é essa de deixar nós duas lá atrás e nem convidar a gente para... oh-oh...

- Então Nobuko. Qual foi a desculpa que o senhor Moteuchi inventou desta... ahn?

Se achava que o Takashi e Youta estavam um pouco tensos, agora Koji tinha absoluta certeza. Assim que a última garota entrou, Takashi ficou com uma aparência tão carregada que era possível sentir a tensão entre os três no ar, quase que podendo ser tocada. Eles não falavam absolutamente nada. Youta tinha desviado o olhar já fazia algum tempo. Mas a garota e Takashi se encaravam com olhares dilatados, como não acreditando na realidade que os cercavam. Finalmente, a garota abaixa a cabeça e desvia o olhar com uma expressão dura em seu rosto. Takashi também abaixa seu rosto, mas como se estivesse totalmente desconsolado.

- O-o quê significa... i-isso.

- Mo-moemi... olha, e-eu e Ai Amano achamos que...

- Não se preocupe, Youta... Eu não queria trazer tamanho constrangimento para ninguém... Eu... estou indo embora.

- Não! Esperem vocês dois! Vocês não podem deixar as coisas ficarem desse jeito. Seria tão bom se vocês...

- Então era isso que você queria esse tempo todo, Amano? Bancar o cúpido barato? Reunir os "velhos" amigos?... Isso não é uma reunião social! Isso é uma palhaçada! E... eu que confiava em você... em vocês dois...

- Moemi, espere um pouco... eles não tinham má intenção quando...

- Se você quiser ficar, bom proveito Nobuko. Só aconselho você a ter cuidado com aquele homem. Você pode realmente se surpreender com o que ele pode ser capaz de fazer. Adeus a todos...

- Moemi, espere!

- Não, Youta. Eu não posso e nem tenho com ficar aqui... Adeus.

Moemi já começando a chorar, se vira e vai em direção a porta do Café. Takashi leva a mão aos olhos, como para limpar algo que o atrapalhasse enxergar. Youta totalmente sem jeito, olha desesperado para Ai Amano. Ela parece desamparada, mas então ela balança a cabeça e se decide que isso tem que terminar aqui e agora. Ela se levanta e começa a ir atrás de Moemi.

- Espere, Moemi. Você não pode ir embora agora!

Quase já alcançando a porta, Moemi diminui seu passo, mas não para. E estende a mão para abrir a porta entreaberta. Porém, antes mesmo que ela possa conseguir fazer isso, a porta se fecha violentamente e a trava se tranca. Assustada, Moemi para e olha meio desnorteada para trás.

- Mas... mas o que é isso?

- F-foi você, Ai?

- N-não, Youta.

De repente, talheres e objetos metálicos são todos arremessados ao chão. Açucareiros espalham seu conteúdo por toda parte. Koji, que a início pensou ser uma brincadeira feita pelos dois amigos, levanta espantado. Seja o que for, se forem eles, fizeram um enorme esforço para fazer esses efeitos especiais.

- Caramba! Como é que vocês estão fazendo isso, "maninha"? Todos os objetos de metais estão loucos? Tem algum eletroímã aqui?

- Eletroímã? Eletro... ai, meu Deus! Youta, corra!

- Ai-chan, o que foi?

- É ELE ! É ELE !

- Por que acabar com uma reunião tão interessante. Fiquem mais um pouco, eu insisto.

As janelas então se fecham e os trincos travam. As persianas descem, deixando o Café mais escuro. Todos que estavam ali ficam paralisados quando escutam essa voz. Nobuko, Moemi, Koji, Takashi e principalmente Youta Moteuchi e Ai Amano. Eles se viram lentamente. Não que eles quisessem ver o que tinham certeza, já que essa voz, embora mais tenebrosa do que nunca era conhecida do jovem casal, mas era algo instintivo. Era como um sonho mal, que estava adormecido no fundo de seus corações.

Da porta que dá acesso ao fundo da loja, um contorno começa a tomar forma. Era como se a própria escuridão, que separa o aposento dos fundos da parte da frente, começasse a tomar vida. Um homem alto, de cabelos lisos a altura do queixo avança salão principal adentro. Seria uma pessoa muito elegante se não fosse por uma marca, uma cicatriz que inicia em seu olho e sobre por seu rosto, dividindo a sombracelha... e seu olhar frio, penetrante. Todos na loja sentem isso. Todos, mas Youta e Ai sabem muito bem o que se esconde além desse olhar maligno.

- Que-quem é esse fantoche ai, Youta?

- Seu nome é Louleck. Koji, não mexa com ele. Ele é um homem perigoso.

- Tanto tempo longe e nem uma recepção calorosa. A ingratidão é algo que eu acho muito dolorido, sabia minha Vídeo Girl.

- Eu não sou mais "sua" vídeo girl! Eu sou uma pessoa de verdade agora! Sou uma pessoa real! E você pode ter me criado, mas não me deu vida! Por que não pode nos deixar em paz!

- Ah, é que eu sou um perfeccionista. Não gosto de criar objetos imperfeitos. E você foi o maior de todos que já criei. Por isso, estou aqui. Para corrigir o meu erro.

- Não! Eu não vou permitir!

- Não se meta nisso, moleque...

- Eu e Ai-chan estamos juntos e felizes! Ela não é mais uma boneca sua para fazer suas vontades! Ela é uma humana, uma mulher... e eu a amo.

- EU DISSE PARA NÃO SE METER NISSO!

Com o movimento de seu braço uma descarga eletromagnética atinge Youta em cheio e o arremessa próximo a Nobuko e Moemi que exclamam ao mesmo tempo.

- Youta!

Takashi corre em direção a Youta, preocupado com amigo juntamente com Ai Amano, enquanto isso Koji se levanta e começa a avançar em direção a Louleck.

- Cara, não sei quem você é, como faz isso ou qual é a sua. Para mim não passa de um louco de sobretudo. Mas se metendo com meus amigos então se meteu comigo. E você acaba de se dar mal!

- Eu acho que não...

Sem sequer mover um músculo, os talheres que estavam próximos a Louleck criam vida, se levantam em pleno ar e viram em direção a Koji.

- Essa não...

Antes mesmo que ele consiga terminar sua frase, garfos e facas voam em sua direção. Graças a seus reflexos de dançarino, Koji pula em pleno ar dando um mortal lateral conseguindo se esquivar por pouco dos objetos mortais que passam rente ao seu corpo, rasgando inclusive sua roupa. Porém os talheres prosseguem sua trajetória fatal, e logo atrás de Koji estão Nobuko e Moemi. Nobuko dá um passo para trás, tropeça e cai no chão. Entretanto, Moemi esta congelada de medo vendo essa ameaça de vindo diretamente para ela. Então um grito corta o ar.

- NÃO!

Moemi cai no chão. Seus olhos estão cerrados. Ela sente o sangue começando a escorrer por cima de seu corpo. Mas também sente uma pressão sobre seu corpo. Então ela abre seus olhos e vê: uma faca cravada nas costas de Takashi que ele aparou com o próprio corpo quando pulou na sua frente para salva-la.

- oh, não, não, não, não... ta-takashi... Takashi... TAKASHIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Vo-você esta b-bem, Moemi?

Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto enquanto Moemi coloca suas mãos em sua boca como que querendo sufocar um grito em sua garganta. Com sua mão tremula ela toca em seu rosto.

- Se-seu louco... por que fez isso?

- Eu jamais... deixaria algo... acontecer contigo... Moemi. E-eu jamais deixei...

- Mas... mas eu pensei que você... não se importava... com...

- Isso é muito lindo, mas vamos parar com essa hipocrisia.

Louleck começa a caminhar em direção a Ai Amano. Seu passo é lento e ameaçador. Além da respiração ofegante dos presentes no Café, seus passos ecoam... como se tomassem conta de todo o recinto. Nobuko caída no chão começa a chorar apavorada... ela não consegue acreditar que isso esta acontecendo. Moemi sentada puxa Takashi para perto de si, como se ela tivesse alguma chance de protegê-lo de Louleck. Ele estende sua mão em direção a Amano.

- Agora é sua vez...

Avançando em direção a Louleck, Youta agarra seu braço.

- Você não vai fazer mal a Ai-chan!

- Você esta começando a me irritar!

Seu rosto se fecha de furor pela interferência de Youta. Ele gira o braço e para com a palma da mão aberta em direção a barriga de Youta. Então ele dispara outra rajada de pulso eletromagnético. Youta é arremessado com facilidade pelo Café. Ele colide contra o balcão e caí no chão.

- YOUTA !

Ele tenta se levantar, mas treme muito de dor. Então ele golfa um punhado de sangue de alguma hemorragia interna que deve ter começado depois desta queda. Ai Amano corre em direção a ele. Mas Youta não desiste, e começa a se erguer trêmulo, mas determinado. Com um rosto pálido, mas sério e fechado, ele limpa o sangue da boca enquanto Ai Amano tenta ajudar ele a ficar de pé.

- Eu j-já lhe disse... você não vai fazer nada... cof!... contra minha Ai-chan. EU não vou deixar.!

- Youta... não... pare, por favor...

O rosto de Louleck assumiu uma expressão de ódio quando vê os dois juntos. Ele nunca concebeu que existe isso que eles chamam de amor. E vendo isso entre eles dois, isso o deixa com mais ódio ainda.

- Vocês me dão nojo com tanta hipocrisia! E não vou permitir que isso continue!

- Não cara, eu é que não vou deixar você continuar com isso!

Chegando furtivamente, Louleck não percebeu quando Koji chegou por trás dele. A única coisa que ele vê é o soco que Koji lhe acerta em cheio no rosto. Ele cai para trás, mas Koji não para. Aplica-lhe um golpe no estômago fazendo Louleck arquear de dor. Koji o pega pelo colarinho do casaco e levanta ele novamente. Encara ele nos olhos.

- Ninguém mexe com minha "maninha", cara!

E Koji lhe aplica outro soco, arremessando ele no chão. Koji avança pronto para dar seqüência a surra nele e começa a levanta-lo novamente. Só que desta vez quando faz isso, ele vê que olhos de Louleck estão saltados de puro ódio.

- SEU MALDITO ! Como ousa me tocar? E ainda por cima me agredir! Você irá morrer lentamente, implorando por piedade !

Antes mesmo que pudesse fazer algo, uma explosão eletromagnética em torno do corpo de Louleck o faz atravessar o Café, batendo contra a parede do outro lado do salão com um baque seco. Tentando se controlar, Nobuko começa a se rastejar em direção a Koji para ver seu estado.

- TODOS VOCÊS IRÃO !

E falando isso ele arremessa Nobuko contra os fundos do Café também. Com suas ultimas forças, Koji se coloca na frente para amortecer o impacto de Nobuko. Ela se choca contra ele com grande força e os dois caem no chão desacordados.

- Pare! Eles não tem nada haver com isso! É a mim que você quer!

- Não, Ai-chan! Eu não vou permitir!

- Estou farto de vocês dois !

Avançando rapidamente, Louleck golpeia Youta que cai no chão novamente ajoelhado. Ele então chuta Youta brutalmente na cabeça que cai para trás lançando um filete de sangue no ar.

- NÃO ! Youta !

- CALE A BOCA ! Eu estou cansado de todos vocês!

Com um olhar insano em seu rosto, ele se volta para Ai Amano e lhe segura no pescoço. Então ele começa a levantar ela acima de sua própria cabeça. Sentido-se sufocar, ela leva suas duas mãos até seu pescoço tentando se livrar em vão das mãos de Louleck, que mais parecem duas pinças de aço. Moemi não acredita em seus próprios olhos e chora desesperada.

- Pare com isso, seu monstro!

- Cale a boca! Sua hora irá chegar, mas antes irei erradicar essa aberração!

Ele começa a concentrar energia eletromagnética em sua mão que segura Ai Amano. Ela começa a gritar de agonia e dor. Todos que ainda estão acordados gritam desesperados.

- NÃO !

- MORRA !

Uma luz intensa toma conta do aposento e todos que estão lá cobrem os olhos por instinto. Ai Amano grita de agonia. Com suas ultimas forças, Youta novamente se levanta e cambaleia em direção a Louleck e Ai Amano.

De repente, tão rápido como surgiu, todo o local volta a sua iluminação normal. Ai-chan se encontra no chão massageando seu pescoço e tossindo um pouco. Youta consegue finalmente chegar até Ai Amano, embora sua visão esteja prejudicada por um filete de sangue que lhe cai nos olhos de um corte em sua cabeça. Quando vê, Ai se vira e começa a tentar ajuda-lo. Louleck olha para sua mão e tem uma expressão de perplexidade em seus olhos.

- O-o quê esta acontecendo... eu... nunca isso aconteceu antes. Eu senti outra presença além dela... O quê esta acontecendo !

Novamente uma luz inunda todo o Café. Mas essa luz é macia... intensa, mas aconchegante... Youta já sentiu algo semelhante a essa sensação. Mas essa é a primeira vez que todos sentem essa sensação incluindo, e principalmente, Ai Amano. Aos poucos a visão deles vão se acostumando com o brilho radiante, e no meio dele uma figura toma contorno. Aos poucos eles vêem uma bela silhueta se formar nesse mar de luz. Uma figura angelical que esta usando uma veste leve e suave, de um acetinado sem igual. Levemente esse ser coloca a ponta de seu delicado pé no chão. A mesma medida em que ela toca o chão, a luz diminui gradativamente. Apenas então é possível ver essa figura em sua plenitude. Uma linda mulher de longos cabelos platinados. Quando ela abre seus olhos, eles são de um violeta tão intenso que parecem irradiar calma e tranqüilidade. Ela se vira graciosamente para Louleck. Este esta totalmente atônito. Ele se afasta dela com dificuldade, pois seu corpo todo treme.

- Vo-você ! O quê faz aqui ? Por quê esta aqui ?

- Olá Louleck. Fui enviada aqui. Enviada para impedir que você cometesse um crime hediondo.

- Cri-crime ?

- Sim. Pois você esta certo. Você realmente sentiu algo a mais: a doce Ai Amano esta grávida.

- O QUÊ ?

Até mesmo aqueles que estavam semi-acordados despertam. Nobuko ajuda Koji a se levantar, embora ambos estejam sentindo muitas dores. Moemi só não leva sua mão até sua boca de espanto porque ela esta usando elas para estancar o sangue do ferimento de Takashi que esta semi-acordado. Youta quase deixa suas córneas caírem da cara, tamanho seu espanto. Enquanto isso, Ai Amano começa a tremer lentamente, não de medo, mas por não acreditar nas palavras que acabou de escutar.

- Co-como? Na-não é possível...

- Sim, minha cara. É possível sim. Simplesmente porque você é um ser humano normal. Você é uma mulher e tem todo o direito a vida, mas também a proporcionar mais vida. E quanto a você, Louleck.

- E-eu não sabia... não é possível... é...

- Nós temos vigiado seu departamento já faz algum tempo. O senhor de todas as coisas não esta nada satisfeito. Nós deixamos para ver até onde ia a paranóia de vocês. Ainda tínhamos esperanças que vocês percebessem os seus erros, mas infelizmente...

- ...

- Agora essa é uma ordem expressa e direta de cima: "Todo e qualquer funcionário da locadora Paraíso esta proibido de interferir na vida desse casal, de qualquer um de seus familiares ou amigos". Não será aceito nenhum tipo de insubordinação. Espero que eu esteja sendo totalmente clara, sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida.

- ... sim senhora...

- Agora se retire pois eu não sou tão indulgente quanto o meu senhor. Vá!

Apenas com um movimento de sua mão, Louleck é atirado dentro de um vórtice que aparece atrás dele e, tão rápido quanto surgiu, se fecha novamente. Ela se volta novamente para Youta e Ai. Seu semblante torna a ficar mais tranqüilo e leve o que confere a ela uma beleza indescritível. Ela se aproxima gentilmente do jovem casal. Como Youta esta sentindo fortes dores no abdômen, ele esta agachado e Ai esta ao seu lado. A bela mulher também se agacha, sorri e dá uma piscadela para os dois.

- Acho que demos um bom susto nele, não?

Ela leva seu dedo indicador até a testa de Youta e da ponta dele uma pequena luz emana. Youta sente uma agradável sensação tomar seu corpo, como do colo materno. Aos poucos Youta abre os olhos e vê Amano. Ela esta sorrindo e olhando, não para ele, mas para sua testa.

- Olhe, Youta! Você parou de sangrar!

- Ahn? É mesmo!

Youta passa a mão e não vê mais nenhum sinal de sangramento em sua cabeça. De fato, ele presta atenção e percebe que suas dores que sentia praticamente desapareceram. Ele então se levanta e se sente bem melhor. Ela então se dirige para Nobuko e Koji. Nobuko se encolhe um pouco contra o peito de Koji. Ela se aproxima e com seu sorriso olha para os dois.

- Não precisa ter medo. Eu não irei machuca-la. A nenhum de vocês dois.

Ela se agacha próximo de Koji e, segurando seu queixo com delicadeza, levanta seu rosto. Ele demonstra uma certa agonia pela dor que deve estar sentindo após os golpes que recebeu.

- Você já sofreu o bastante e não precisa mais se culpar. "Ela" não quer ver você triste, já que tudo de bom e feliz que "ela" teve em sua vida foi você quem proporcionou.

- Eu?...

- Sim, você mesmo. Ela esta muito feliz agora.

Sentindo um nó se formando em sua garganta, lágrimas começam a se formar em seus olhos ao se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu e de como terminou. Ela então passa com o polegar em suas lágrimas de arrependimento, enxugando elas.

- Shhh... não se culpe mais. Ela já perdoou tudo o que tinha que perdoar. Viva feliz, por ela.

Ela então pega a mão de Nobuko e coloca sobre a do Koji.

- Tome conta dele em tudo o que puder. Ele ainda precisa de cuidados.

- S-sim.

Mas a pequena Nobuko em sua ingenuidade não tinha entendido o alcance destas palavras e de como ela poderia ajudar um homem de alma ferida e coração quebrantado.

- Por favor... moça. Ajude-me! O Takashi... esta muito ferido.

Antes que ela se virasse para ir de encontro com a Moemi, ela olha para Nobuko e dá uma piscadela com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.

- Agora vamos tentar resolver esse "casal". Mas não se preocupe, tudo dará certo.

Ela se levanta e começa a caminhar em direção a Moemi e ao Takashi.

A faca ainda esta cravada em seu peito, próximo ao seu ombro. Moemi esta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e segurando firmemente a ferida de Takashi para evitar a hemorragia. Juntamente com a bela mulher, lentamente Youta, Ai, Nobuko e Koji se aproximam deles.

Ela se abaixa perto deles e tem uma expressão séria em seu rosto. Ela então fecha seus olhos e se concentra. Logo em seguida ela abre os olhos e uma preocupação esta estampada em seu rosto.

- Eu não posso fazer muito por ele.

- Como? Como assim? Por favor, tem que ajuda-lo!

- Ele precisa muito mais que meus dons. Ele carrega muita culpa e não crê que merece viver, pois uma das pessoas que ele mais ama se feriu e ele acha que ela jamais o perdoaria ou... o amaria. Ele necessita de alguém que acredite nele... e que o ame.

- Hã?

- Ele acha que não tem muito mais pelo que lutar nessa vida. Sem isso, não posso ajuda-lo.

Ele precisa saber que existem pessoas que o amam.

Moemi abaixa a cabeça duvidosa. Ela quer, mas uma mancha ainda permanece em seu coração.

- Tem que ser você, Moemi!

- Amano...

- Isso mesmo, Moemi. O Takashi se importa com você e a ama sim. Ele nunca teve nada haver com aquele dia. Eu estava errado também. Apenas Ai-chan é que acabou descobrindo tudo e me contando mais tarde, mas como ele se sentia culpado por não lhe corresponder a altura ele pediu seu silencio e preferiu viver nessa mentira para que nós dois ficássemos juntos. Na verdade, Takashi tem medo de seus próprios sentimentos e preferiu ignora-los para que nós pudéssemos ficar felizes.

- Isso é verdade. Eu sei também o que foi que aconteceu e conheço o Takashi. Ele seria incapaz de cometer uma atrocidade desta. Desde que estamos juntos trabalhando e compondo músicas, ele jamais saiu com outra garota. Ele pode ser meio almofadinha, mas é um homem e tanto.

Escutando a isso tudo ela é tomada por um sentimento de culpa. Ela sentia no fundo de seu coração que Takashi não poderia ter feito isso, mas ela ficou tão traumatizada que não tinha coragem de encara-lo e conversar com ele. Vendo ele caído em seu colo, sangrando ela fica imaginando se o pior acontecer... ela nunca teria outra oportunidade. Esse pensamento queima seu coração. Arde em seu peito como uma chama de culpa que lhe corrói há vários meses. Então ela não agüenta mais.

- Ta-takashi... ME PERDÔE, TAKASHI ! MÊ PERDÔE !

E com sua voz sumindo em sua garganta ela consegue pronunciar aquilo que estava preso a tanto tempo em seu pequeno coração.

- ... eu te amo... eu te amo demais...

Então ela se debruça sobre seu peito lavando ele com suas lágrimas de arrependimento. A bela moça sorri e novamente fecha seus olhos e uma vez mais o recinto fica preenchido de uma luz alva que toca a todos com gentileza. Após alguns segundos que pareciam anos, a luz diminui a intensidade. Ai Amano esfrega os olhos para se acostumar com a falta de luminosidade. Ela olha para Takashi e fica espantada. Então ela aponta para ele e dá um enorme sorriso.

- Olhem! Olhem para ele!

Então todos olham para Takashi e vêem ele segurando a faca em sua mão, mas do ferimento não brota mais sangue algum. Moemi levanta sua cabeça, seca seus olhos e olha espantada. Então novamente seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas, mas desta vez são lágrimas de felicidade.

- O Takashi...

- Obrigado, Moemi. Você me salvou.

- O Takashi, eu sinto muito. Fui uma tola por achar aquilo tudo de você.

- Não. A culpa não é sua. Youta tem razão. Se eu não tivesse tanto medo de meus sentimentos, eu não teria me escondido em meu mundo e magoado você tanto assim. Me perdoe, Moemi. Eu... te amo.

- Oh, Takashi !

Com um abraço sincero e carinhoso, Moemi envolve Takashi em seus braços com força para sentir que ele ainda esta ali, junto com ela. Koji, Nobuko e principalmente Youta e Ai Amano sorriem. Os planos não eram como eles tinham planejado, mas finalmente tudo deu certo. A linda mulher se levanta e começa a se afastar. Ela se virá e olha a todos.

- Agora devo ir.

- Mesmo? Puxa, mas nem sabemos seu nome para poder lhe agradecer por tudo que fez por nós.

- ... E isso importa? Eu conheço vocês e isso já basta. No fundo também gosto de finais felizes.

Ela novamente demonstra seu belo sorriso para todos, um sorriso encantador e sincero. Ela então levanta seus braços suavemente e anéis de luz começam a percorrer seu corpo de alto a baixo. Pequenas bolas de luz se dispersam para todos os lados como pequenas bolhas de sabão. O semblante dela se torna mais irradiante e seus cabelos flutuam em ondas de luz. Com uma voz mais macia do que seda e que ecoa por todo o Café, ela se despede de todos que a observam admirados.

- Lembrem-se bem de tudo o que aconteceu. Não são todos que tem a chance de corrigir seus erros, ter uma segunda chance. Youta Moteuchi e Ai Amano: vivam felizes em seu amor puro e imaculado. Que vocês sirvam de exemplo para seus amigos e eles sigam o rumo do respeito e amor ao seu próximo. Se todos tomassem a escolha que vocês tiveram oportunidade hoje, o mundo estaria em boas mãos. Adeus, meus queridos. Não mais nos veremos, mas eu estarei sempre vigiando seus passos e rezando por vocês. Adeus a todos. Adeus... meu querido Youta... jamais lhe esqueci...

De repente um estalo e Youta têm seus olhos abertos para toda a verdade que estava diante de si. Algo que ele não sabia, mas queimava levemente em seu peito. A luz... aconchegante e quente. Ele já conhecia essa sensação. Não era a mesma de quando Ai Amano chegou. Era outra tão boa quanto essa, mas diferente. Antiga. Seus olhos estavam cegos. Agora seus olhos estão repletos de lágrimas que caem como duas cascatas caudalosas. Ao passo que ela vai sumindo um pequeno brilho surge no canto de seus olhos, uma lágrima de luz. Olhos que exprimem saudade, mas também orgulho, ternura e amor. Youta então se lança contra a imagem da mulher que de desfaz enquanto grita com todo o seu fôlego, com toda a força que seus pulmões jamais lhe conferiram.

Mamaaaaaaaeeeeeeee !

_Quem diria, hein? A mãe de Moteuchi. Minha intenção aqui era fazer uma aparição especial dela já que no manga ela nunca foi mencionada, apenas o pai. Achei interessante o lance dela ser um tipo de "Anjo" do Alto Escalão, mas que as vezes ficava olhando seu filho lá de longe. Tipo a mãe da Sakura Kinomoto de Sakura Card Captor . Espero que estejam gostando. E muito obrigado pela paciência até agora._

_Em breve o último capítulo! _


	5. Friends will be friends!

_Capitulo 5 - :)_

"Epílogo - Friends will be friends"

Tal qual uma criança desconsolada, Youta chora convulsionadamente durante vários minutos. Ai Amano que sempre esta ao seu lado quanto mais precisa, finalmente consegue recompor Youta. Mas ele agora se sente muito melhor. Eram lágrimas de anos e anos de saudade que lhe pesavam nos ombros. Agora ele se sente mais leve, de alma lavada e agradecido por ter tido a oportunidade de reencontrar sua mãe uma vez mais.

- Agora estou completo. Obrigado por estar ao meu lado nesse momento, Ai-chan.

- Não precisa me agradecer, Youta. Eu sempre estarei contigo. Sempre...

Youta abraça gentilmente Ai e trás ela para junto dele. Levemente se aproxima e lhe beija seus lábios macios e quentes. Ambos se entregam na sensação de amor e carinho que compartilham tão profundamente...

- Nossa! Que romântico, não é Takashi?

- Hunf! Pra mim isso é indecente, isso sim! Onde já se viu? No meio de todo mundo, Moemi?

- Larga a mão, Takashi! Deixa os dois se curtirem, cara. De repente é uma boa seguirmos o exemplo, não é mesmo Nobuko?

- Você é um apressadinho, né Koji?

Arregalando os olhos, Ai-chan e Youta param de se beijar pois eles tinham se esquecido por completo que eles não estavam a sós. Eles se afastam e ficam vermelhos de tão encabulados. Nobuko então faz uma expressão de que se lembrou de algo e corre em direção a Ai Amano. Ela para juntinho a ela e fica olhando para ela e para o Youta com uma cara de safada, como quem esta aprontando alguma coisa.

- O-oquê foi, Nobuko? Por que esta me olhando desse jeito?

- Grávida, né? Quer dizer que você e Youta foram até o fim mesmo, né?

Youta se lembra do enjôo dela no parque e finalmente conclui que foi a gravidez o motivo real. Dando alguns passos para trás, sente suas pernas fraquejarem e cai sentado, atônito.

- Ai meu Deus... e-eu... v-vou ser... pai... EU VOU SER PAI, TAKASHI! Você ouviu! Eu vou ser pai!

Tirando aquela falsa expressão de inconformado, Takashi apresenta um dos seus mais belos sorrisos: o sorriso da sinceridade e da amizade que tem por seu amalucado amigo. Então olha para o seu amigo com gentileza.

- Sim, Youta. Eu ouvi amigo. E não há ninguém melhor nesse mundo todo que não mereça essa felicidade mais do que você. Eu não entendia o porque de você se importar tanto com os outros, deixando você em segundo plano. Mas agora entendo que quando você realmente gosta de alguém, você quer sacrificar tudo pela felicidade da pessoa amada.

Youta escuta, mas quase não presta atenção no olhar carinhoso que Takashi lança para Moemi e essa fica levemente rosada. Moteuchi se levanta e passa a mão pelos cabelos de Ai-chan e pousa o rosto dela sobre sua mão. Ela sente o calor que emana de sua mão, tão quente e carinhoso.

- Te amo mais do que minha vida...

- Eu sei Youta. Você já me provou isso...

- E você me deu o maior dos presentes e a maior das honras... por isso quero formalizar: Ai Amano, quer ser minha esposa?

Se fosse outra ocasião, Ai-chan provavelmente estaria com os olhos arregalados e ficando encabulada... Mas não agora. Não... Esse é um momento mágico, e ela sente que Youta esta experimentando o mesmo que ela. Amano simplesmente fecha suas pálpebras, inspira fundo e em seguida expira. Ela abre os olhos e fita Youta profundamente nos olhos.

- Nada em minha vida me daria maior prazer, glória e honra. Sim, Youta Moteuchi, eu aceito você como meu esposo.

Youta sorri tanto quanto seus olhos que ficam umedecidos pelas lágrimas que querem gritar toda a felicidade que transborda de seu corpo. Ele inclina e lhe beija com amor e paixão, inclinando Ai Amano para trás que não encontra palavras para se exprimir... e na verdade nem quer, pois não precisa.

A felicidade é contagiante para todos que testemunham a felicidade de ambos. Entretanto, Nobuko que sente que esta prestes a chorar saca algo para passar disfarçar que esta ficando encabulada.

- Isso tudo é muito bonito, mas enrolou e enrolou, né Ai-chan? Você e o Youta sozinhos naquela casa... o quê você acha, Koji?

- E precisa perguntar? O Youta velho devia ficar malhando a Amano a noite toda, seu safardana! Há, há, há, há, há!

Em pleno beijo os dois se engasgam e começa a tossir. Se Ai-chan não estava envergonhada, agora ela queria um buraco para sumir de tanta vergonha que ela estava sentindo. Mas ele, que esta ardendo de tão encabulado que estava, passa a frente dela como que para protegê-la.

- Vo-vocês... fa-façam o favor. Vo-vocês estão deixando ela encabulada.

- Ai, que bonitinho! Mas diz ai, como foi Youta?

- Moemi ! Isso lá é pergunta que se faça? Se bem que, desde que estudávamos no ginásio, eu sabia que ele era um garanhão!

- É, quem diria que a "maninha" e o carinha de sonso eram tão safadinhos, hein? Há, há, há, há!

- CHEGA ! NINGUEM FICA TIRANDO COM MINHA CARA ! EU VOU PEGAR VOCÊS !

A presença de Youta fica poderosa e ameaçadora como se tornasse um vigilante mascarado.

- Ei, vocês não vão querer seus cafés?

Em meio a correria que estava começando, todos param e olham para a porta que dava para a parte de trás do Café. Com uma caixinha de chá de malva nas mãos, o atendente parece perplexo, já que ele se lembra de apenas três dos seis que estão no salão. Eles param e lembram do atendente que foi buscar o pedido deles. Eles se entreolham. Então começam a rir sem parar.

- Obrigado, amigo. Mas perdemos a vontade. Fica para outra vez.

- ?

E todos saem do Café: Koji de braços dados com Nobuko, Moemi segurando a mão de Takashi que, mesmo sem jeito, não tira os olhos dela. E finalmente Youta e Ai-chan. Porém, Ai se detém um pouco depois da batente da porta do Café, segurando a mão de Youta. Ele para e olha perplexo para ela. Ela limpa uma lágrima de seus olhos e sorri radiante para ele.

- Obrigada...

- Obrigado? Por quê?

- Por me fazer feliz... por me tornar humana... e agora, por me fazer ser mulher e mãe.

- Então se gostou deste presente se prepare: pretendo lhe dar mais de um presentinho. Mas esses serão depois que eu me casar contigo!

- Oh, Youta! Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo, Ai-chan.

Eles aproximam suas cabeças e encostam testa com testa. Eles começam a fazer movimento para se beijar, mas mais à frente eles escutam Koji gritando.

- Ei, vocês dois! Querem parar com essa safadeza ai! Esperem para chegar em casa! Isso é uma via pública, sabiam! Há, há, há, há, há, há!

- Ora seu... Eu vou pegar você!

- Espere por mim, Youta!

Nobuko, Koji, Takashi e Moemi saem correndo e rindo de Youta e Ai Amano. Eles agora brincam, pois podem se encarar novamente. Agora começa uma nova fase na vida deles. E se chama "Felicidade".

**Fim!**

_Bom esse é o fim de minha versão para o final de Vídeo Girl Ai. Na verdade foi um extra! Particularmente eu amo essa história por tudo que ela encerra. Se você também é um fã de Vídeo Girl Ai, me escreva. Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu adorei escrever sobre algo que gosto tanto. Peço desculpas por erros de português e peço a compreensão de vocês nesse ponto. Se alguém quiser enviar algum comentário, por favor me escrevam. E muito obrigado por ter lido meu conto. Domo arigatou! _


End file.
